Cleaning Up the Past TYL59XReader
by HG59
Summary: TYL59XReader. Short. Going through your closet brings back memories, doesn't it?


Cleaning Up the Past

"La la la la la~" [Name] sings as she dances with the broom in her hand. "Spring cleaning is so fun, don't ya think?" she says to the inanimate object who gives her no reply.

Wearing an old white shirt and shorts she skips to her bedroom, ready to clean out her closet full of junk; she makes caution of her bulging 5 month stomach.

"_Damn woman, we don't need all that trash in there. Just throw it away!"_

"Ha, that's what you said before, right Hayato?" She looks around the silent room and her mood plummets down.

"That's right, I almost forgot. _**You're gone.**_"

She opens the closet door and observes the casual heap piling up. Kneeling down to her knees, she starts pulling items out; her extra weight makes her tire quickly.

The first thing she takes out is a red photo album, a few pictures sticking out of the side since they were messily placed in there. She looked inside to see snapshots of them together, both young and blushing. A smile graced her 15- year old features and she was hugging his arm; a frown was on his lips but the red on his cheeks were very noticeable.

"_You know I don't like taking pictures!"_

"_Yeah, I know but just this once. Please!"_

[Name] giggles at the memory.

"You never did like taking pictures."

She turns the next pages to show aimless shots of him, his silver hair, fingers with the many rings hugging them, his surprised emerald eye, a red hue in his cheek, and lastly a chain on his pants or so.

"_Stop taking pointless pictures of me!"_

"_Well, you keep moving, how am I going to take a proper picture!"_

Soon the figures in the snapshots change into young adults. His hair grew a bit longer, her hair was trim shorter and their looks and statures mature. Again, most of the shots are out of focus except for one. They were standing side by side again, doing the same pose as the one few prior but this time he was pulled into the shot. A surprised look including a blush was on his face this time.

"_W-wha?"_

"_Smile!"_

[Name] softly chuckles.

"You never did smile in that one."

Then finally, a mass collection of wedding photos covers the last few pages of the scrapbook. She was wearing a white wedding dress and him in a black suit, which he totally rocked. [Name] slowly scans all of the photos there until she comes across the last one. He was carrying her bridal style and now **her **face was astonished and on his lips was a crooked grin.

"_W-wha, Hayato?"_

[Name] closes her eyes and takes a deep breath but smiles.

"But…but you did catch me by surprise there."

She closes the album and places it to the side, then taking out a velvety red dress shirt. It reeks of cigarettes and his smell but [Name] just hugs the cloth to her torso and breath it in deeply, like it was her oxygen.

She neatly folds it and leaves it on top of the album, then rummages back into the mound until she takes out a small box. Inside were the many rings he used to wear on his fingers, more than the fingers he actually had. They were stone cold from not having the warmth of a person and [Name] studies them; some had cracks and scrapes all over, others were rusting. Only two were in perfect condition; his Storm Ring and wedding ring.

"_Che. Woman."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Here."_

"_Is that-?"_

"_Just wear it."_

"You know what, Hayato? It surprises me how you wear more rings then the average woman," and she giggles.

Placing that aside, she fumbles into the space to find more of his clothes and she begins to fold them. While she is ruffles his shirt, a white piece of lined paper slips out.

"Huh? Where did this come from?"

She unravels it to see his scratchy handwriting there, in its former form and glory.

A kick to her stomach makes [Name] jump but she smiles.

"You want to hear it too? Okay, here goes. Dear-"

"_Dear [Name], clean up the trash some more."_

"…that's all?" but [Name] chuckles and looks at the pile next to her.

"_**Would you call all of this 'trash'?"**_

[OOOOOOO]

**Jan. 22, 2012**

Well, I had a note down here but it doesn't relate to Fanfic :P And was originally made on...**Sept. 7, 2010**. Wow, two days before Gokudera's birthday...you know, there's just something about him and his emotional self that makes me want to cause him pain... :D


End file.
